


The Birthday Boy

by JacobEdwardLyons



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Alex Lyons/Quinn Fabray





	The Birthday Boy

At the mall, Quinn and Judy look for a birthday present for Alex, as it's his birthday. She eventually comes across a locket that resembles hers and decides to buy it. During a test, Alex falls asleep,


End file.
